Not Afraid of Thunder
by Inuyasha Uzumaki
Summary: It's pure fluff. Iruka is teasing Kakashi about being afraid of thunder..Kakashi is not afraid of thunder! Just.... read and find out xD Oneshot


AN: Yeah so...I just wanted to write this fic...I don't think it's good, but, okay...I wanted to post it. Pure fluff. Hope you guys enjoy. You can review if you'd like, it would be appreciated. KakaIru, mentioned NaruSasu and GenRai. **No flames. **It's a fanfic people, I'm suppose to have fun with it.

Kakashi sat on the floor of the living room, his back against the couch as he read his latest volume of Icha Icha given to him by Naruto. It was pouring rain outside, Kakashi didn't have to look up to hear how hard it was raining that night. His lover went out to visit Naruto and Sasuke since they were invited to go out to eat ramen with them. Kakashi didn't go because of the weather. It was obvious that it was going to rain. Iruka still went though, Iruka would never pass up a chance to hang out with his ex students. They have been gone about an hour and a half now.

Kakashi looked up from his book when he heard the door open. His lover entered, completely, and utterly wet. Iruka smiled and shook off some of the rain that dripped from his hair. He closed the door, then glanced down to see his lover and smiled sheepishly. Kakashi sighed and placed his book on his lap.

"How many times did I tell you to take your umbrella, my dolphin?" Kakashi asked as he watched his lover remove his sandals near the front door.

Iruka looked thoughtful, then smiled. "Oh, I don't know, maybe 4, 5 times?" he said innocently and somewhat playfully.

Kakashi leaned forward and rested his elbow on his crossed leg, and rested the side of his face on the palm of his hand. "And is there a reason you chose to ignore me those 4 or perhaps 5 times?" he asked in the same innocent tone.

While removing his vest, Iruka looked at Kakashi, "Yes." Iruka replied simply, smiling.

Kakashi removed the book from his lap and stood up. He walked to his chuunin and helped remove his shirt. "And your reasons are..?"

Iruka chuckled. "It was nice to walk in the rain."

Kakashi paused and frowned. He grabbed Iruka by the waist and pulled him close. Iruka gave a little 'omf' of surprise from being pulled so suddenly to Kakashi's warm chest. Kakashi pressed his face to Iruka's neck and breathed in his scent. Growling, he asked bitterly, "With Genma?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. Kakashi could be ridiculous sometimes. "He hugged me, that's all, Kashi." Iruka said, shaking his head.

Kakashi pouted. He hated it when Iruka's scent was mixed with someone other than his. Iruka was his, so it was understandable that his scent would be with Iruka's. He knew he was possessive, but damn it, he loved Iruka and made it clear to everyone that Iruka belonged to him and him alone.

"For how long?" he asked gruffly. At the glare Kakashi received from Iruka, he pouted more.

"Kakashi..." Iruka said in a warning voice. "First off, Genma knows I'm with you, and second, he's with Raidou! He'd never cheat. It was just a hug, okay?" he said reassuringly, then removed his hair tie and let his wet hair spill down. " besides, I walked in the rain with Naruto. Sasuke-kun went home because he didn't want to get wet." Iruka chuckled. If there was anything he and Naruto enjoyed, it was taking a walk in the rain. Sasuke hated it, so he went home to wait for Naruto.

Kakashi smirked as Iruka pulled away from him and headed to their bedroom to get clothes. "And he complains about us calling him a neko."

Iruka laughed in agreement and entered the bathroom with a fresh set of clothes. Kakashi sat on the floor again and started reading his Icha Icha again, waiting for Iruka to finish showering.

Iruka sat on the couch, now wearing casual clothes like Kakashi. Kakashi wore a white wife beaters shirt and black sweatpants, while Iruka wore a navy blue shirt that belonged to Kakashi, and his own grey sweatpants. He was reading his a book that was given to him by Sasuke. It was quite interesting. It was thundering outside. Unlike most people, Iruka enjoyed the sound of thunder, it didn't scare him at all. He was used to it, and it was fun to hear. Kakashi, on the other, seemed to be one of those people who didn't like the thunder. Even though Iruka was reading, he kept watching Kakashi out of the corner of his eyes. Every time there was thunder sound, Kakashi jumped a little. It would have been unnoticeable if someone wasn't watching carefully since Kakashi was used to masking his emotions. The fourth time Kakashi seemed startled, Iruka chuckled. Kakashi, hearing the chuckle, turned his head to the left and looked at Iruka, a confused expression on his maskless face.

"What?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Iruka continued to chuckle. He placed his book down so he could see Kakashi better, and smirked at him. "Kashi-kun...are you afraid of thunder?" he asked teasingly.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "What?!" he shouted incredulously, since that was _obviously_ an impossible thought. "Of course not! Why would you think that?" Kakashi asked with narrowed eyes and a small pout.

"Because you've been jumping every time there is a thunder strike. I noticed the way your shoulders tensed." he raised a brow at Kakashi.

Kakashi blushed a small tint of pink and looked away. "I'm not afraid of thunder. I have lightening moves for god's sake!"

"Yes, but that's not thunder. Admit it, you're afraid of thunder!" Iruka paused. "Is that why you didn't want to come with me to see Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun?"

Kakashi huffed. "No. I'm not afraid of thunder." There was another thunder sound, louder then the other ones this time. Kakashi jumped a bit. He narrowed his eyes at Iruka, who was smirking a little too smugly. Kakashi pouted. "I'm not afraid of thunder...it just surprises me...that's all." he defended weakly.

Iruka grinned. _'He's so cute...' _Iruka thought with a chuckle. "There's nothing wrong with being scared Kakashi...if you just admit it, you don't have to use lame excuses such as being 'surprised' by the thunder." he said, raising his book to continue his reading.

Kakashi sat up and used his knees to move closer to Iruka. He kneeled himself between Iruka's legs, spreading them further so he could rest his arms on either side of Iruka's thighs. Iruka moved his book to the side and looked down at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it, Kashi-kun?"

Kakashi had his eyes narrowed at Iruka. "I'm not afraid of thunder, Ru." Kakashi said sternly, his eyes challenging Iruka to say something to counter this 'fact'.

Iruka just stared at Kakashi for a moment. "Okay." he went back to reading his book.

Kakashi was taken aback by this. Okay? Okay?! That's all he had to say?! He narrowed his eyes at Iruka. "You don't believe me, do you?!"

Iruka shook his head. "I believe you." he said in a voice that clearly said, 'I don't believe you, but I'll say it to make you feel better'.

"Ruka!" Kakashi whined. "I'm not af-" another thunder. Caught off guard, he jumped visibly. He blushed when he saw Iruka returned to his reading, but had a smirk on his face that made Kakashi feel pathetic. Kakashi glared at Iruka and sat down where he was before. He picked up his book and began to read again, huffing and looking irritated.

Iruka chuckled and took pity on his silver haired Jounin. "Kakashi...even if you're just 'surprised'," he saw Kakashi glare at him from the corner of his eyes. "Why not just sit on my lap, that way you'll be... less startled when you hear it." Iruka smirked.

Kakashi stared at Iruka for a few moments, then stood up. Iruka closed his legs as Kakashi sat across Iruka's lap. Iruka wrapped an arm around Kakashi's waist to hold him close, and rested his other arm on Kakashi's legs so he could read his book. He smiled when Kakashi snuggled a little closer to him.

"Iru-koi?" Kakashi called softly.

"Yes Kashi?"

"You don't think less of me, do you?" he asked embarrassedly, frowning of the thought that now, possibly Iruka thought less about him because of this 'fact'.

Iruka frowned and kept on reading his book. "Why would I think any less of you?" As if that was even possible. He didn't say that out loud, just thought it.

"Since I, the great Sharigan Kakashi, gets... 'startled' by thunder..." he murmured embarrassedly, looking away from Iruka's eyes.

Iruka shook his head and smiled. "Kashi, that's nothing. I find it adorable actually." Iruka chuckled when he saw Kakashi pout. "And I still love you, no matter what your fears are."

"I'm not scared of thunder!!!"

Iruka laughed. "Sure you're not love."

'Iruka! I'm not! I'm-" Kakashi was cut off when Iruka pressed his lips sharply to Kakashi's own. He smiled through the kiss and put his hand behind Kakashi's head, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Kakashi didn't want to protest anymore at the moment. Iruka's tongue was making him forget everything, so he responded to the kiss eagerly, making sure to dominate Iruka in the kiss.

When they separated, Iruka smiled warmly at him. "You're not afraid of thunder, just startled, I know, I know." he placed his arm around Kakashi again and resumed his reading. Kakashi stared at Iruka and sighed.

"Ruka?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." He bent his head down slightly and kissed the top of Iruka's head.

Iruka blushed and smiled. "I know koi."

"So Ruka-love...why don't you conquer your fear and read an Icha Icha book?" Kakashi asked with a lecherous grin.

Iruka narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. "Dream on, and I'm not afraid of that book!" He said with a blush.

"Sure love, sure." Kakashi said in disbelief, smirking at Iruka's glare. He rested his head with Iruka's and continued to read his own book, forgetting the thunder sounds happening outside. He felt much safer and much more comforted sitting like this in a warm silence with Iruka. He smiled at the thought and gave Iruka a small nuzzle, lightly laughing when Iruka returned the nuzzle.

Maybe thunder wasn't so bad.

End. I'm such a sap xD meh...review please


End file.
